herofandomcom-20200223-history
Edenians
Edenians are a humanoid species that originate from their homeworld of Edenia in the Mortal Kombat universe. History Edenians possess very long lives: Kitana, Tanya, Jade are at least 10,000 years old and still look in their 20s. Edenians also have special magical skills. For example, Jade can do a variety of wind tricks, and Sindel can float and manipulate sound waves. It is said that the longevity, strength and nobility of Edenia are due to the fact that they are direct descendants of the gods once populated in their kingdom. The famous Edenians is the Queen of Edenia, Sindel; Kitana, daughter of Sindel and the princess of Edenia; Jade, is the best friend of Kitana, and the leader of the Edenian army and the Edenian Freedom Fighters; Taven and Daegon, the son of Edenia protector Argus and his wife Delia. Like vast majority of groups and race, Edenians too have their share of good people and bad: traitors such as Rain and Tanya are also Edenians. Long time ago, Edenia lost to Shao Kahn's Outworld fighters in their final Mortal Kombat tournament, allowing Shao Kahn imperial army to invade the paradise. Because of Mortal Kombat rule, Edenian protector Argus, could do nothing other watching his people getting slaughtered en masse. After the bloodbath, Edenia was annexed to Outworld. According to Sindel's ending in Mortal Kombat: Deception, the hieroglyphics on Onaga's original tomb are similar to the Edenian language. These works are the magical spells created by the saints after the death of the Dragon King, engraved on the walls of his stone sarcophagus and the lost grave. Their intention was to execute a spell that returned Onaga's soul to the original body, bringing their master and the real exogenous emperor back from the grave. In Deception, during the immediate invasion of Edenia by Onaga, Queen Sindel and her loyal Edenian warrior Jade escaped his clutches and tracked his grave at Outworld. When they arrived, Sindel began to translate the same spells to unlock the Dragon King's rebirth. But when Onaga arrived, he sent his unintentional bodyguard, Kitana, to stop the two intruders, but Jade repelled her brainwashed best friend to spend more time buying her queen. Sindel read the spell aloud, and Onaga's soul quickly left the body of the lizard warrior reptile and returned to his body. Then Sindel pushed her Kwan Duo into the heart of the body and screamed a spell. When the Dragon King returned to the cold sleep of death, the body resurrected and wept in pain. Then Kitana herself was separated from his control forever and eventually reunited with her mother. Peace and freedom are once again restored to Edenia and its people. All Edenian men and women still insist on the words of civilization and beauty of their homeland, and fight for their lives and freedom against all evil. "Edenia is an idyllic paradise -- when we are free from tyranny". Known Edenians *Daegon (Half-Edenian, Half-God) *Delia *Ermac (Fusion of Edenian Souls, one of them being King Jerrod) *Jade (future version is currently a revenant) *Jerrod (deceased, part of Ermac's soul collection) *Kitana (renounced her heritage after becoming Khanum) *Maya *Mileena (Half-Tarkatan, Half-Edenian, currently deceased) *Qali *Rain (Half-Edenian, Half-God) *Ruby *Sindel (formerly, currently Revenant) *Tanya (traitress) *Taven (Half-Edenian, Half-God) Trivia *Edenians adapted and even adopted the sport of golf from Earth as their own sport after the thunder god Raiden and his chosen warriors have both saved Earthrealm and freed Edenia from the evil emperor Shao Kahn. Navigation Category:Heroic Species Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Mortal Kombat Heroes Category:Chopsocky Heroes Category:Science Fantasy Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Action Movie Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Warriors Category:Monarchs Category:Benevolent Rulers Category:Aristocrats Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Fighter Category:Martial Artists Category:Honorable Category:One-Man Army Category:Selfless Category:Honest Category:Loyal Category:Successful Category:Sophisticated Category:Envious Category:Teams Category:Paragon Category:Brutes Category:Elementals Category:Protectors Category:The Messiah Category:Humanoid Category:Magic Category:Magical Girls Category:Summoners Category:Determinators Category:Charismatic Category:Chaste Category:Strong-Willed Category:Voice of Reason Category:Mysterious Category:Passionate Learners Category:Wise Category:Optimists Category:Monster Slayers Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Merciful Category:Dreaded Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Controversial Category:Guardians Category:Amazons Category:Defectors Category:Tragic Category:Scapegoat Category:Victims